caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Janubi Walkthrough
Once you have reached the Janubi region you should go to the Liberation Army Headquarters and speak with the leader. Asking him questions will get you a free map of the entire region. After you have finished your dialogue with him, you can leave and enter again to start the next mission which has no timelimit. On the other hand if you helped the Workforce Merchants in the previous region you will be directed towards Tifk, and continue working for them. Liberation Army Upon speaking to Nikuban at the Liberation Army Headquarters, you'll learn everything about the Liberation army and the history. Speaking to him will initiate all of the missions after you complete the previous ones. First Mission # Speak to Nikuban at Ozbet to start the mission # Speak to Eliah at Murray Hill # Optional: Speak to Nikuban at Ozbet for temporary fighters. # Defeat the Winchester Clan at the Winchester Hamlet and Kill Their Leader # Speak to Eliah and escort a person to Ozbet # Escort 17 people to Hempton (Winchester Hamlet) # Report back to Nikuban at Ozbet Your first mission will be to go to Murray Hill and get Eliah to help the Ozbet government to grow Cannabis in order to make textile. When speaking to him, he'll tell you that he won't help unless the Winchester Clan is defeated. In order to do that, you'll need to travel southeast of where Murray Hill is to their base, Winchester Hamlet. Before attacking you can optionally go back to Ozbet and tell Nikuban about it and he will offer you 2 temporary fighters with rifles to help you. When you arrive Winchester Hamlet, you'll have to face 9 (10 on hard difficulty) Winchester Clan, all of them the same as the normal ones. Use the buildings as cover, stepping out and shooting those who get too close - each enemy a powerful close-ranged weapon and they start only a few turns away. You can throw grenades over the buildings if you are not standing too close or too far away from the buildings. After you finished defeating the Winchester Clan, report back to Eliah and bring one of his people to Ozbet. It is strongly advised to stop here (before returning to Ozbet and speaking with Nikuban again) until you have enough carts and cargo space to be able to bring a large amount of people (17 total). When you arrive at Ozbet, you'll have to take in 16 more people and bring them to the former Winchester Hamlet. At this point, you'll also be allowed to sell Cannabis to Toowoomba. You should load the slowest ones into carts and try to get as much speed as possible. Supplies for the trip from Ozbet to Hempton (Former Winchester Hamlet) can be found at Toowoomba. Once you get the people to Hempton, go back to Ozbet and complete your mission. Now Cannabis is grown at Hempton, cannabis can be sold to Toowoomba, and Toowoomba produces Textile. Second Mission # Speak to Nikuban at Ozbet to start the mission # Travel to Confusion and speak with Jacob Fulier # Find the Cannibal Camp (226.6° / 261 km) and kill their leader and all of them. # Speak with Jacob Fulier # Speak with Nikuban and complete the mission Speak to Nikuban to start the mission at Ozbet. Once you start the mission, travel to Confusion in the Janubi region and investigate the missing people. You'll have to travel southwest (226.6° / 261 km) to find the camp. At the camp there will be 16 (19 on hard difficulty) cannibals with one armed with a Luger 08 and the rest with various melee weapons. They should be fairly easy to handle if you use the choke-point between the buildings. They also start off, and tend to stay, close together so a well placed Grenade/Molotov can largely weaken them. You'll find a Encrypted Note that can be used for a side-mission in the spoils. After you defeated them, go back to Jacob Fulier and tell him what you find. He'll thank you and then you'll need to return to Ozbet to tell Nikuban you finished the mission. Third Mission Warning: Doing this mission will always result in your Janubi government reputation being set to -20 (regardless of what it was before) after you speak to Samantha Stone and say you're ready to fight. This will cause the Janubi Police to attack you on sight... Do not do this mission unless you are prepared. To improve reputation with the government you can consider hunting some Janubi Bandits. Remanding Janubi police prisoners to Ozbet reduces reputation with Janubi government further; Remanding bandits to other Janubi prisons increases reputation. # Speak to Nikuban at Ozbet to start the mission # Travel to Mikaze and speak with Samantha Stone # Leave and fight the Janubi Police # Optional: Go to Mikaze and speak with Samantha Stone # Return to Ozbet and speak with Nikuban The third mission is started by speaking to Nikuban again. He'll ask you to help the Mikaze rebels protect their town. I suggest you clear your inventory as the loot from the Janubi Police including heavy iron armor from each of them. Once you arrive at Mikaze, speak with Samantha Stone to start the defense. You'll then need to exit the town and attack the attacking police. There will be three units of Janubi police coming at 0°. You can run ahead of the Mikaze rebel and fight all the police by yourself as they will stop just ahead of Mikaze. The Janubi Police are the same as the regular ones. Once you defeat the police, you can go back to Mikaze and talk to Samantha Stone, recruiting her with the correct dialogue. It may be possible that she can't be recruited if too many Mikaze rebels died. From this point on, you'll have -20 reputation with the Janubi government no matter how much reputation you had before, so watch out for any nearby Janubi Police while you travel. Once you get back to Ozbet, speak to Nikuban and he'll tell you that you're famous and wanted by the Janubi government. He'll give you 10000.00, and a S&W Model 500 with ammo as a reward. Afterwards, you'll be told to go to Qubba. However, you cannot start the Qubba path until you complete the second half of the Janubi path as detailed below Saving Olaf # Go to the Cotton Fields and speak with the Chief Guard # Go to Tifk and speak with Huli Kitsune at the Workforce Merchants Headquarters # Return to the Cotton Fields and bribe the Chief Guard # Wait 2-3 days # Speak to the Chief Guard again and retrieve Olaf The first step to rescuing Olaf is having to first reach the Cotton Fields. The closest town to it is Mimb. Be sure not to carry around Cannabis or Alcohol to the Cotton Fields as they are illegal goods. Once you're at the Cotton Fields you'll need to speak with the Chief Guard to try to buy Olaf, but to no avail. You'll be redirected to the Workforce Merchants Headquarters at Tifk to learn how to get Olaf out. Once there, you enter a somewhat linear dialogue to learn that Olaf can be bought if he is too injured to work the fields. Now you go back to the Cotton Field to bribe the Chief Guard into causing an 'accident' for Olaf. He will say that he'll need to have other guards help him and that you'll need to pay 200k. After paying him, you need to wait about 2-3 days which can be done by letting time pass by while on the map. Afterwards, you just need to speak to the Chief guard who'll do you a favor and not even accept the extra payment (What a good guy)! Once you finish that, you just need to speak to Olaf who'll explain everything and then become a member of your crew. He has the best sight, hunting skill, and great accuracy, making him an above average fighter. Find Your People # Go to your bunker # Look for clues for your people ## You can get the clue from Nikuban (Ozbet) # Speak to Huli Kitsune # Speak with Nikuban Now that you have found Olaf, you completed your original mission and will have to return to the Bunker with him. It'll be a long trek but not too hard. I suggest you also bring fuel to the Alkubra region as it can either be used to bring the Toecutter from the Tribal region (Drekar defeat) or sold for ~630.00 in every town. Once you reach the bunker, you'll find out that someone has taken your people and the nuclear warheads. You'll need to find clues but if you want to skip it all just go straight to Nikuban at Ozbet. He'll tell you that you have to convince Huli to help you and the Liberation Army. Go to Tifk and speak with her. Not using the nice dialogues may or may not change the outcome (like whether she'll agree or increase the payment). After she tells you to give her time to think, just leave and go back and she'll say that she wants 500k. You can pay it immediately or go to Nikuban and tell him how much the payment. You'll be given the option to have him assist you with paying a measly 10k or saying you'll pay the whole thing. Choosing the latter will give you 11 virtuous and 3 tough reputation. After you pay 500k you'll be told that you need to wait. At this point you will not be able to get any more information until after you do the third mission for the Ozbet government, which is to help the Mikaze Rebels. Once you speak to Huli Kitsune again after waiting a unknown amount of time, you'll be told about that the Federation have taken the nuclear bombs. You will need to go to Ozbet and warn Nikuban about this. He will tell you to go head for Qubba and warn Richard Weaver about this. Workforce Merchants Upon arriving in Tifk, speak with Huli Kitsune, the receptionist at the Workforce Merchants Headquarters. Ask for the boss, Dolland Truffle, who will propose that he investigate into the disappearance of your people, though you will have to earn the company's trust by doing jobs for him. First Mission Collect a debt from Lipas at the Scrapyard. This job is straightforward. Proceed to the Scrapyard and talk to Lipas. He will respond that after going bankrupt he is unable to pay, but has in his possession a sextant that can be used to determine your approximate position on the map, although you will also need some charts he does not have. Choose either way, and return to Tifk. If you chose to take the sextant, you will have to pay the 20,000 debt yourself, minus your 5,000 commission. Second Mission Investigate a case of people going missing from Confusion. You will be directed towards Confusion to speak with Jacob Fulier. He will explain that some of his people have gone missing, and although scouts were sent out, nothing was found. He will suggest you scout southwest. Leave Confusion at 226 degrees for around two days, and you will find a Camp. Attack the camp and defeat the inhabitants: a horde of unarmoured melee enemies, save for one man with a Luger. You'll find a Encrypted Note that can be used for a side-mission in the spoils. Return to Confusion and explain to Jacob what you have discovered, then return to Tifk for your reward. Third Mission Speak to the rebellious workers of Mikaze and negotiate the rightful return of the oilfields to the Workforce Merchants. Travel to Mikaze, speak with Samantha and explain your position. She will claim that the Workforce Merchants have corrupted the region and control the Janubi government, and that there are no grounds for their claim on their oilfields. Return to Tifk and explain this to Huli the receptionist, who will send you back to invite Samantha to Tifk for talks. If you have a trustworthy reputation, you can convince Samantha to accept your invitation. Then you will escort the rebel leaders to Tifk where they will be arrested and the rebellion will be crushed by the police whilst you are escorting the leaders. You avert bloodshed and complete your mission but it will cost you your reputation. If you do not have a trustworthy reputation then Samantha will reject your offer, sending you back again to Tifk. There, Huli will tell you that they have no choice but to use force. She will give two squads of Janubi Police who will follow you to Mizake to crush the rebellion. Defeat the three moderately well-armed Liberation Army squads and a single Mikaze rebel squad in the area. The Mikaze rebel squad has Samantha Stone in it who can be captured. After defeating all the squads, which will tell you through a pop-up message, return to Tifk to claim your reward. Fourth Mission Ensure the security of the Janubi region, by encouraging the Janubi government to declare war on the supporters of the rebellion. Huli will explain that the Liberation Army terrorist-insurgents which supported the Mikaze rebellion were in turn supported by the old Ozbet government, which used to rule Janubi until a revolution pushed them back into their stronghold, from where they have plotted their return ever since. To ensure that the Janubi government launches a protective war to wipe out Ozbet, Huli will task you to attack one of the Ozbet Defender patrols. Do as she asks, and return to Tifk, where you learn that war has been declared. Huli will tell you that she will speak to you after the war has concluded. You may need to fight some of the attacking Ozbet squads to ensure Janubi victory. Going to the next region After you complete the last job, Dolland will declare that you have sufficiently earned their trust, and will direct you via Toowoomba, Northway, and Thu'wal towards Ausz and the Federation Region. He will also give you a heavy, worthless (but very shiny) metal plaque to mark your position as the best worker of the Workforce Merchants. Receiving the metal plaque immediately unlocks the Workforce Merchants End-Game Missions. Assuming that you aided Calvin in the Alkubra region, Olaf should already be with you. Before departing towards the Federation, make sure that your caravan is well-armed and has plenty of ammunition. You may wish to return to Kevin's House and bring the weapons there with you. AP rounds will help in defeating the many armoured Boryokudan bandits on the way, though they are not vital. If you chose to take the sextant from Lipas, remember to look for Pim in Northway, who will offer you a copy of some star charts to use. Category:Walkthrough